conquerclub_boardgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Chat Guidelines
Game chat guidelines The CC Game Chat is where most site members interact with each other. Players typically use the game chat to: *Wish other players good luck *Announce any alliances *Discuss strategy with your teammates *Post who you are if you are account-sitting *Talk about whatever interests you Basic instructions Singles Games: *You can type a comment in the Message box and it will be seen by anybody in the game. *If you would like to make a comment of strategy to yourself, just check the "Note to Self" box. Team Games: *Your messages can be hidden to keep your comments between you and your teammate(s) to communicate your strategy privately, and they are not shared publicly after the game has ended. Make sure the box is checked to keep the chat private. *To post a message so all players can read it, uncheck the "Show this message to teammates only" box. Diplomacy: *Rule #2 on the site states that all diplomatic discussions MUST take place within the Game Chat in English or a language all players can understand. This includes proposing alliances and discussing the strategies of those alliances. Keep this in mind because players who violate it may find themselves Blocked from playing with each other. Account-Sitting: *Players are allowed to account-sit for others as long as they are not opponents within the game. When sitting for a player, it is common courtesy to post who you are and how long you will be sitting for the player so that other players in the game are aware of who they are actually playing. *Being on another player's account for ANY reasons other than taking turns when they are in danger of missing a turn, or posting to necessary Tournament or Clan related public forum topics, is not allowed. Abuse of this privilege can be considered account sharing and could result in a Bust for both accounts. Fog of War Games: *Using the game chat to announce where a player's territories and troops may (or may not ) be is NOT against the rules. It may come across as unfair or not in the spirit of the game, but feel free to find strategic applications of this non-rule. Annoying Players: *Sometimes you will find yourself in a game with an annoying player. If you do not like their comments in the chat or their playing style, you can add that player to your foe list. Once on the list, you will no longer have to read their comments, and they will not be able to join future games with you if you joined the game first. To modify your Foe (and Friends) List, check out the Friends and Foe Page. *If a player's comments do not violate the rules posted below, then do not ask a moderator or administrator to intervene when a player annoys you. This includes curse words and foul language. They are allowed on this site and would be too difficult to moderate every one. *After you are eliminated or the game ends, you will have the opportunity to rate your opponent. Use the ratings and up to 4 tags to describe your opponent and warn/encourage future participants. Chats of Games you are not in *It is typically advised to not post in the chats of games you are not playing. If you do wish to post in another player's game, please keep your comments limited to a Good Luck comment or a quick question. Spamming or trolling other player's games is not allowed. **Note: When writing a message in a game that you are not playing, the "Note to Self" button does not keep the message private. As mentioned earlier Conquer Club takes a fairly liberal approach to what is said in Game Chats, but there are some deeds that should be dealt with by a moderator. If you encounter any of these violations, please open an Abuse Complaint in the Cheating & Abuse Forum. Spamming/Trolling *Repeatedly posting the same or nonsense comments in the chat, especially if the person is not playing in the game. *Posting comments that violate the Spamming and Trolling rules from the Forum Guidelines. Harassing *Banter and some trash talking IS allowed in the Game Chats, provided it doesn't cross some specific lines. *While you might find some game chat disagreeable, uncouth, and boorish, cursing and using foul language may not be a breach of our Guidelines. Try kindly asking them to stop or ignoring them using your Foes List. *That said, what is not allowed is any form of bigotry, cyber-bullying/harassment or those extremes outlined in the Forum Guidelines. Please report any such comments that you find offensive. Rule Enforcement *Breaking the Game Chat rules will typically earn you a warning for your first offense. *Continually disregarding the rules will earn some time away ranging from short vacations to permanent bans depending on the nature and number of the violations. Above all, Conquer Club is a casual gaming site for world domination. Use the game chat to strategically annihilate your opponents or to enjoy a casual conversation over a virtual cup of coffee (or tea).